


In the Darkness of Night

by skuldgirl



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldgirl/pseuds/skuldgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion really, really needs to make his brain stop working for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fanfic, so bear with me. ^^' It was just a random plot bunny I had that I had to write down and figured, well, why not post it. Enjoy! Feedback (as in constructive criticism) is appreciated.

I rolled over to face the other boy on the bed.

“Nezumi?”

Said boy heaved a put upon sigh.

“Yes?” he replied without even bothering to open his eyes. I looked at him in the almost-dark of the underground room we lived in. I licked my lips in nervousness. I had clearly irritated him by interrupting his sleep. Though his quick reply implied he wasn’t getting much sleep…. I needed to stop thinking. I licked my lips again.

“Shion?” Same intonation, almost. (Irritated, as usual.) Those beautiful light but dark grey eyes opened. Slight worry, probably at my lack of response. Argh! Stop thinking, brain! I closed my eyes and willed my brain to stop processing and cataloguing. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around Nezumi’s neck, allowing my instincts to take over. Like that night with the window. Like the train station.

I kissed him.

It was an inexperienced kiss (Clearly, as I had never done this kind of thing before.), but it wasn’t too bad. Nezumi didn’t seem to mind, since he was responding and tilting his head so our teeth didn’t click and our noses stopped bumping. He kept it chaste, though, and we broke apart quickly.

I licked my lips again. “What was that about?” he asked, but he hadn’t moved away.

I shrugged. “No reason, I… I just wanted to, I guess.” He seemed to blink, if the light/dark grey of his eyes disappearing for a moment was any indication, but it was too dark to be sure. “Do you mind?”

He smirked. “Not at all,” he answered and quickly pressed a second kiss to my lips before rolling over. “Goodnight.”

I smiled. “Goodnight.”


End file.
